


Unnamed

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine buying condoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed

Don enjoys his job as a cashier, he honest to God enjoys it. There’s not a lot of responsibility, nothing more challenging than a spill or misplaced anger, and he gets to see new people every day. There’s one boy though, that’s caught his attention recently, makes him smile every time he comes in. He’s a scrawny looking thing, can’t be more than sixteen or seventeen, but he always comes by the shop with one thing in mind. Oh, sometimes he’ll buy a pop or a granola bar or something, but every time he’s come in he’s walked away with the same little blue box of condoms.

Today is no different, Don lounges behind the counter and watches the close shaved head in the corner mirror. He’s wearing the same dark coat as always, and running his fingers along the labels like he’s considering breaking his habit and trying something new. Never does though. Plain and simple condoms, no flavor, no ribbing, a man after his own heart, but slightly thicker than he prefers. Can’t feel too much with the rubber gloves he buys.

Must be a lucky girl he has though, and a rowdy one at that, the kid’s in here almost every week buying another 30 pack to keep them busy. To be young and in love, makes him almost wistful for his own teenage years. As the kid selects his box and starts to the front, Don stands and rolls his shoulders, maybe he’ll talk today, he’s actually pretty good company when you can get him to open his mouth.

He’s got the cash out and ready by the time he gets to the counter, wrinkled bills and exact change, maybe a waiter then, working his way through college, and working hard if the shadows under his eyes have anything to tell. He takes his time ringing him up, lets him slip the box into his pocket without the bag as usual. When he’s turning to go, Don can’t help but ask,

“What are you still doing here?” The boy jumps and turns back, he looks afraid almost, so Don puts his hands up and shrugs. “I just mean, why are you still coming here? I appreciate the business and all, but you’d probably do better buying in bulk, don’t you think?”

The kid just stares and Don lowers his hands at the look in his eyes, almost steps behind the cash register to have something more than the counter between them. Christ, there’s nothing to them, empty and howling all at once, how had he never noticed before?

“I need to have hope that every box is the last one,” He says after a while, still staring up at his face with those pale brown eyes. And Don can’t say anything to that, just notices the rips and stains in that dark coat that he hadn’t seen before, the hollows in his cheeks and scrapes on his knuckles. He turns and walks out after that, hands in his pockets and head low. Don stands and stares at the counter until one of the ladies from down the block plops a jug of milk down in front of him and snaps her fingers to wake him up.

When the kid comes back next week Don doesn’t say a word.


End file.
